All Bark, No Bite
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around Red Riding Hood and the impossibly adorable wolf that fell head-over-heels in love with her.


#1 - Enormous  
The circumstances surrounding his birth and the memory of his mother's painful death weighed him down like heavy chains; no one, not even Yui, had the strength to set him free but himself.

#2 - Camera  
Yui sat beside him in the photo booth and stretched his mouth into a grin, shouting just before the camera flashed, "Say cheese!"

#3 - Bell  
Oft times Subaru would sit in the Church's bell tower, waiting for Yui to leave Mass so he could spend some time with her away from home.

#4 - Cure  
Yui choked on her next breath as Subaru lifted her wounded finger to his lips, and instead of drawing blood from the cut, he licked it, shyly reassuring her that saliva would help it heal.

#5 - Fearful  
The only thing Subaru was afraid of was himself, and Yui was the only person able to put him at ease.

#6 - Increase  
Subaru grinned and held up his fists, exclaiming, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training so that I'll be strong enough to defend you!"

#7 - Womanly  
Yui carried the same gentle spirit his mother did; maybe that's why he felt so comfortable around her.

#8 - Society  
"Who cares what everyone else thinks? If we want to hold hands then we'll hold hands," said Yui as she twined her fingers around his.

#9 - Numerous  
Thick, bloody tears streamed down his cheeks as he clung to Yui and repeated, "F-Forgive me. Forgive me."

#10 - Control  
On nights with a full moon, Subaru bound himself in the catacombs with silver chains to keep himself from hurting her.

#11 - Ants  
"All day you slave away, and for what? You're just gonna die, and then some selfish bastard comes along to destroy what you worked for your entire life," Subaru rasped, clenching his fists.

#12 - Thrill  
Subaru was shocked to discover that his girlfriend was a thrill seeker; just the thought of riding one of those monstrous roller coasters made him dizzy.

#13 - Hop  
Yui almost jumped through the roof when she turned and suddenly saw Subaru standing behind her.

#14 - Pieces  
Subaru collected the broken fragments of his past and future, and Yui helped him piece them together again.

#15 - Snake  
Subaru and Ayato wrestled like a couple of territorial serpents, fangs and fists bared in an elegant display of masculinity.

#16 - Stain  
A dark crimson stain seeped through Yui's blouse as she clung to Subaru and choked through the pool of blood in her mouth, "D-Don't blame yourself."

#17 - Writing  
Yui laughed and held his hand steady, gently mocking him, "Oh, stop complaining. If we're going to exchange letters then you'll have to learn how to write legibly."

#18 - Ultimate  
Nothing made Subaru happier than coming home from a hard day's work to his lovely wife and their energetic child.

#19 - Trick  
Subaru thought it was a trick of the light, but he could've sworn he saw a halo and a pair of wings on her...

#20 - Hate  
Yui frowned and pet the top of his head, encouraging him, "I don't hate you because you're a vampire. What gave you that silly notion?"

#21 - Tree  
They spent their first night together in the old treehouse that Subaru used as a hideout when he was just a child; they fell asleep on the tiny cot, arms around each other and huddled close together.

#22 - Hill  
His favorite daydream involved rolling down a verdant hillside covered with flowers, with her waiting at the bottom for him; he slumped over in his chair and hid his face in his hands, mumbling, "God, I'm cheesy..."

#23 - Cart  
Yui was small enough to fit in the baby seat of their shopping cart, and when she looked at him with those big eyes of hers he couldn't say no to pushing her around the store.

#24 - Moaning  
Sometimes, she thought, Subaru whined and moaned more than Ayato did.

#25 - Hypnotic  
Subaru liked watching her walk down the hallway or taking a leisure stroll in the rose garden; the sway of her tiny hips mesmerized him.

#26 - Argument  
Yui always won an argument because it only took two words to shut him up: Yes, dear?

#27 - Rural  
Subaru had no intention of becoming the next Vampire Lord; all he wanted was to leave the mansion behind, along with his past, and escape to the serenity of the countryside with Yui.

#28 - Muffle  
Yui stifled a giggle and whispered to him, "You're such a tsundere, Subaru-kun."

#29 - Furtive  
Subaru's hungry gaze burned a hole through the sheets and heated her body from the inside out, searing her with a hot blush.

#30 - Dazzling  
Moonlight danced around the slumbering forms of his wife and child, likening them to a couple of fairies in the darkness; Subaru smiled and laid beside them, silently thanking whatever deity that allowed them to remain together.


End file.
